Forget
by Forgive My Sins
Summary: Our darkest desires can refuse to be spoken, but they are always felt and impossible to ignore. This is something Damon and Lexi know far too well, though they'll never tell.


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**FORGET  
**_Damon/Lexi  
_Our darkest desires can refuse to be spoken, but they are always felt and impossible to ignore. This is something Damon and Lexi know far too well, though they'll never tell. 

Lexi liked to forget. It was what she did best. She only remembered the things that suited her. Damon didn't mind – it didn't insult him or upset him. He forgot as well. It was only when they were together did they both start to remember.

With her fingers curled deliciously round her throat, he was starting to forget that he plotted to get her murdered later for his own benefit and was starting to remember all those dark moments they'd shared together in the past, behind everyone's back. Her touch, despite it being violent and aggressive, sent a chilling feeling through his spine, his body stiffening as he pressed his back further down against the mattress she was pinning him down against. Her body hovered above his, too close but at the same time not close enough. Soft and silky strands of hair tickled at the flesh of his cheek and he stared up at her through half-lidded eyes, listening to the fierce hiss in his voice as she threatened him with promises she would keep if he pissed her off anymore than he already had.

Power – she had it and he liked it. He knew that when she threatened to kill him, she truly could if she longed to. He knew she could hurt him – she could bruise him in ways nobody else had in a long time. He also knew however, that she wouldn't. She might have more power over him strength-wise...but he knew her deepest desires, he knew what naughty thoughts lingered in the back of her mind and that was what gave him the most power. Lexi always forgot that too – she played the innocent part, played to role of Stefan's big-hearted best friend, spoke of how in love she was with her fancy boy, the human turned vampire and she played it well, but Damon was always able to knock it off its pedestal should he chose to.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, because I'll hurt you." Her voice was so low that human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it. She leaned closer and her fingers squeezed harder. He actually choked audibly. Her lips grazed his ear. "And you know I can do it." Yes he did. She had hurt him so many times in the past – her nails had drawn blood from his back, her teeth had ripped flesh from his neck and her fingers had pressed bruises into various areas of his pale flesh. That was what made their passionate moments so desirable – there were no stupid emotions involved, no love, no care...it was all about pain. It was all about seeking out their own desires and not giving a fuck about each other. It was all about taking the moment for what it was and enjoying it, knowing that when it ended, it really did end and they never spoke of it again until the next time they were doing it.

Her fingers slipped away from his neck as she shoved his head down into the pillow and straightened herself up, offering him a triumphant smirk, believing she had won as his hand came up to press to his throat, his airways breathing a sigh of relief as they revelled in the fact they were no longer being crushed. His head lifted upwards and his eyebrows drew down into a frown as his eyes watched her. He wasn't frowning because she had just choked him though. He was frowning because she was actually walking away from him, her pretty little backside swaying from side to side with every step she took. Her hands were pulling her hair out of its plait, releasing locks of blonde waves and running her fingers through them, not even giving him a second glance over his shoulder. Being forgotten, Damon didn't care about. Being ignored, though, was something he did not fucking appreciate. His body still hummed with the past desires she had flared up and he wasn't about to let her get away with that. He knew he could convince her for a little past time anyway – Lexi was just the sort that always needed convincing, always too busy trying to act innocent before she dared to get down to the naughty.

Within seconds, he was on his feet and half a second more, he was behind her. His arm stretched out over her shoulder and his palm forced the door shut before she could walk out of it. "Going somewhere?" He whispered throatily down to her, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

Her little pert body spun around, her chest almost colliding with his though in order to prevent this she took a step away, pressing her back against the door. Her plucked eyebrows lowered down into a fierce frown and her lips pursed, as if to show she wasn't impressed by his behaviour. "I'm sorry, Damon, did you need me to strangle you a bit more to show you _not _to fucking mess with me?" She questioned, cocking her head to one side and giving him an expression, as if she had no idea why he would stop her – he supposed he would just have to refresh her memory. It had been a while since he'd gotten some; he could do with a bit of the old roll around with her. After all, he would never get it again after tonight considering the plans he had for her.

Leaning down closer, his mouth grazed across her cheek while one of his hands moved to rest on her hip, pressing his cold body against hers suggestively. "Oh, but it's so fun messing with you." He breathed out and he felt her body struggle not to respond to his advances.

She considered it for two seconds, before her hands were suddenly on his shoulders, forcing them around and slamming him into the wall, causing a photograph to fall off at the heavy force, the frame smashing as it hit the floor. "I didn't say you could touch me." She growled through sharp teeth, her hands gripping tighter at his shoulders, hurting him in such an enjoyable way. Despite her complaints, she hadn't moved away – she was remaining there, pinning him to the wall of his brother's bedroom. Where was Stefan anyway? Actually, he really didn't give a shit.

"I never needed permission before." Damon replied, smirking slightly, before flinching as she pulled him away only to shove him back against the wall even harder than before, sending a stinging pain down his spine. "Okay, ouch!" He bellowed it a little louder than necessary, growling slightly. His hands snatched hold of her wrists and he yanked her around, shoving her face first against the wall, pinning his chest against her back and pressing his hips against her ass. His hands kept a tight grip of her wrists, keeping them twisted around her and pressed to the top of her spine, meshing into the tangled mess of her hair. "_That _actually hurt." He hissed. He could hear her snarling; hear the lengthening of her fangs and the hissing of her angry breaths. Good, she was always such a sexy little thing when she was wound up.

"It was supposed to, jack ass!" Lexi snapped out, wriggling against him, though finding herself stuck in a position that she couldn't quite escape from – not easily anyway, despite being stronger than him. He was a sadistic bastard Damon and what was annoying, was he knew that she liked it. Lexi loved Lee with all her heart, but he would never do the nasty things that Damon could do to her, it just wasn't in his nature. He was too nice, too loving and far too caring to hurt her even if it was to cause pleasure. Damon's hips pressed further into her and she felt her eyes close slightly at the feeling, her teeth gnashing together and grinding down in an irritated manner. She had promised herself when she left to come here to see Stefan, that if Damon was here, she would _not _let him put her in another position like this. She should've known she wouldn't be able to keep that promise – she never could.

"Now, if I let you go are you going to behave yourself?" Damon mocked her. He tilted his head to one side and pressed his face into her neck, her hair tickling his nose as his lips met flesh, pressing a kiss there that was surprisingly tender but he didn't mean it in that way – he meant it to be taunting and teasing. He meant it to be tempting. His mouth opened slightly more and his teeth grazed the sensitive area, scratching at the skin. In silent response, her backside pressed back into him slightly, responding positively finally. She didn't verbally reply to him though, but he heard her taking in a sharp air of oxygen that she didn't actually need at the simple touch. He took that as a yes and his hands reluctantly released her wrists. He instantly regretted it.

In a flash, she had twisted and her hands were clawing into his chest, taking fistfuls of his shirt and lifting him. "I don't like being man handled." She hissed at him, before launching him across the room. Thankfully, he landed on the bed. It creaked at the way his body slammed down on it. He blinked slightly and made to sat up, but before he even had a chance, the weight of something heavy was pushing him down. It wasn't until he felt fingers ripping curling around his throat for a second time did he realise that in a space of half a second, Lexi had pounced and _she _was the weight that was keeping him pinned down. He was used to this – her forceful need to be the one in control. He supposed it made her feel less weak – made her feel less guilty about giving into temptation if she was the one that was controlling the situation rather than letting Damon have power over her. Whatever – as long as he got laid, who was he to complain about who was on top? Saved him the energy, he supposed.

Her eyes glared down at his, glowing a deep and dangerous red, full of lust for both sex and blood, as if she didn't know whether to rip his clothes off or rip his jugular out. Lexi was really tempted to do the second one right now, but she knew deep down Stefan would never forgive her for killing his brother. He would never forgive her for fucking him either but that was a lot easier to keep secret than murdering him. The normal colour of her eyes soon returned and her fangs slipped back to their normal size, her face smoothing out from any veins. "Do you ever get tired of being an ass?" She questioned, her fingers never once loosening around from his throat though he was more interested in the fact that her legs were straddling him if he was quite honest. She wasn't hovering over him this time round, but instead, perched quite nicely on top of him.

"Do you ever get tired of being a prude?" Damon responded, tilting one eyebrow up in a questioning and cocky manner.

Their eyes met and for a while, all they did was stare at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation, making yet another one of their mutual agreements and then seconds later, both of them snapped, Lexi's stubborn exterior shattering like broken glass. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a wicked smirk and he mirrored it with his own, licking his lower lip in a suggestive manner as he did, knowing already that she had caved and that he was going to get what he wanted. Her body suddenly pressed longingly down against his, her chest crashing onto his and her hips delving down to grind against him while her lips meshed hotly against his. Her teeth bit down on his lower lip without hesitation, tugging it out and forcing his mouth open, allowing her tongue to slip inside and forcefully shove against his in a dominant way. Damon was quick to respond, not one to be controlled completely after all.

His hands came up to snatch hold of her hips, tugging her down even further against him causing her to moan against his mouth, the sound vibrating against him. Her hands were clawing at him again, but this time her fingers snatched at his collar and tore with strength, ripping the material in half rather than just unbuttoning it like a normal person. She didn't bother removing it afterwards, simply sliding her hands into the new opening she had created and allowing her fingers to lustfully explore his body. In order to pay her back for destroying his John Varvatos shirt, his hands tore at her own shirt, ripping it in half and throwing the remains across the room. It wasn't long before her hands were working expertly at his belt. They never wasted time – this wasn't about enjoying each other's bodies, this wasn't about making a connection...this was about raw hard passion and that didn't mean playing around with silly little foreplay. This was simply two animals being let loose upon one another.

Yanking it from the loops it was once slipped through, she let the belt drop to the floor and slid her hand through the hem of the pants, pressing it against the bulge that was hid in his boxers. Finally, she pulled away from his lips and chuckled mischievously. "Oh, somebody's happy to see me." She mocked in an irritating tone.

"Stop talking." Damon demanded, snatching her wrist and tugging her hand out of his pants, before aggressively flipping them over, ignoring the eye roll she gave him. He shrugged himself out of his ruined shirt before lowering himself down, his mouth pressing to her lips in order to silence her while his hand moved in between them, un-popping the button of her jeans with one flick of his fingers. Due to their inhumane speed, it didn't take them much longer to have each other both stripped, their clothes cascaded around different areas of the room while their bodies pressed tight together, him resting in between her legs which were bent up either side of him, toes curling into the sheets of the bed while her hands gripped fiercely at his hair, her tongue still working roughly against his own. She spun them around, attempting to claim power again as she forced herself on top but he wasn't having it. No, he wanted to be in control of this situation, it was there last time together after all. Their forms nothing but a blur, he stood them up and shoved her roughly against the wall, so hard that it visibly shook.

"Dick." She growled at him, breaking from their kiss to hiss in pain, her hands tugging at his hair, trying to pull it from the root, causing him pain in return.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Damon growled back. His hands moved down to cup her ass and he lifted her with great ease, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, her muscles strong.

"Stop talking." Lexi responded, repeating his previous words in a mimicking tone. One of her hands reached forward and she snatched hold of his chin, pulling his face away in order for them to make eye contact. "You're starting to bore me, Damon." She informed him. "Make me wait any longer and I might just lose interest." It was true. Lexi and Damon weren't good at conversing. They weren't good at getting along. The only thing they were good at was rocking each other's worlds when they were given the chance. They didn't like each other, they would never like each other, they practically hated one another but the attraction was still there.

Damon growled viciously at her. "You're such a bitch." He informed her, though before even allowing her the chance to respond, his hand slipped between them and he thrust inside her with one quick push, not bothering to ease. He knew she could take him; she had done so many times before. He had to say, up against the wall was a new position for them – a first time for the last time, he liked it. It was new. A throaty groan parted from her plump lips as she crashed her head back against the wall, her eyes closing in bliss at the sudden intrusion he had made. Her breasts pushed willingly against him and he smirked at the delightful response she offered him. "Not so bored now, are you?" He questioned before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to her exposed throat, grating his teeth over tanned flesh as he began to rock his hips, pulling out of her, only to move back in. Her hips were meeting each of his thrusts, pounding so furiously that he was certain they'd haves bruises, but that only made it seem hotter.

It was rough, like always. Her nails clawed at his back, damaging his flawless skin. His fingertips left marks upon her side while his other hand tangled in her hair and yanked hard. Her teeth bit into his shoulder, drawing blood for her own pleasure. The heels of her feet dug into his lower back with every thrust. They growled, moaned, grunted, but never once did they kiss. A kiss before sex was passionate. A kiss during sex was far too personal for their liking.

At some point, Lexi finally managed to get her own way, bucking her hips forcefully against him, knocking him onto his back. They crashed to the floor and instantly, his hands were pinned above his head so that he couldn't flip them. She rode him, his own blood marking her teeth as she stared down at him with pure desire burning in those dark eyes of hers. He could feel them both building up, feel them both edging towards the end and his own fangs extended. He leant up but her fingers curled around his throat and slammed his head down. "_Not _the neck. I have a party to go to later and I intend to wear something pretty." She growled at him through moans and sharp breaths. He rolled his eyes at her demand, though when she released his neck, he leant back up. He didn't go as far as her neck this time, but instead, he bit her breast, draining blood from there. It hurt her – and it was her whimper of pain that finished him off. His hands grasped at her back and pulled her closer, refusing to let her yank away from him as he drank from the wound he'd created, taking her juice while he released his own inside of her.

She soon grew used to it, soon found pleasure in the bond and it wasn't long before her own teeth were embedded in his neck, once again taking blood from him. Their hips joined together one last time, before she finished too. He swallowed once...twice, then one last time before pushing her off of him. Her fangs ripped at the flesh of his neck as she was forced off and she grunted when her back hit the floor.

Both of them stayed like that for a while, gasping for air, humming with satisfaction and enjoying the taste of blood still lingering in their mouth. They didn't speak after that. What did they have to speak about? Lexi pulled herself from the ground and Damon did the same. He dressed in what was left of his clothes and wiped his mouth. He went to leave, but before he had a chance, Lexi had him pinned to the wall. "Up for round two already, are we? You are a keen one today." He mocked.

"Nothing's changed. I still hate you." Lexi informed him, apparently not caring that she was still naked and pressed against him.

"Your body says differently..." Damon murmured, reaching his hand in between her legs to feel the wetness that was still there for him. She snatched at his wrist and twisted it, very nearly breaking it, but pausing before it had the chance, keeping it at an awkward and painful angle.

"I _still _hate you, Damon. And I meant what I said...if you ruin my day with Stefan, I _will _see to it that you earn yourself a one way ticket to hell. As far as I'm concerned, this never happened. We never speak of it again. We _never _tell." She wasn't asking him, she was ordering him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Damon winced out, not liking the fact she was hurting him in a way that did not pleasure him. "I got that the last time...and the time before that...I know the drill, Lexi. Like I want anyone to know what I just did with you anyway. Please, I have bigger fish to fry. You were nothing but an hour I had to kill."

"And you were nothing but an orgasm I had to fake." Lexi never got offended, she merely got even and her insults were always twice as good as the opponents.

"You cut me deep." Damon growled sarcastically.

"I'll do worse if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut." And she would to. With one final twist, Lexi released his wrist and she shoved him away from the wall, creating distance between them. "I have to shower and get rid of the stench you left on me. Get out." She didn't wait for him to reply; she merely walked away and kept her back to him.

Damon didn't leave straight away. He stared at her backside for a while, taking in the lovely sight of her naked ass. He would miss that ass; heck he would miss her. Despite the insults she threw at him and the damage she could cause, she was always so much fun...sex with Lexi was some of the best he'd ever find. The hate between them somehow made it so much better. However, he had to do this...he had to kill her for the greater good...and by greater good, of course, he meant for himself. Therefore, as he left the room to go put his plan to action, he forced himself to do what she did every time; he forced himself to forget.


End file.
